Pups Save a Bat
- Albanian= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagewidth = 210 | imagecaption = Title card featuring Marshall | airdate = February 15, 2014 March 7, 2014 March 12, 2014 March 19, 2014 March 26, 2014 May 2, 2014 June 18, 2014 October 27, 2014 September 30, 2015 March 11, 2016 September 14, 2019 | overall = 38 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Hoot" | next = "Pups Save a Toof"}} "Pups Save a Bat" is the first segment of the 21st episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. A baby bat takes a nap inside of a bell, and the pups try to rescue it without awakening it. The PAW Patrol chase it around Adventure Bay and try to save it. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Katie *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex Porter *Julius Goodway *Julia Goodway *Precious' owner *Seagulls The episode starts with the pups enjoying some play time with Katie outside the Lookout. Katie is amazed that they've gone for half the day without the pups being called to an emergency, but her hopes fall when Ryder's Pup Pad finally rings. It's Mayor Goodway, and she needs help: She can't ring the City Hall bell to wake up Chickaletta, as a baby bat has fallen asleep underneath the large bell, and ringing the bell will wake it up and scare it. Ryder tells the Mayor they are on their way, and summons the pups. Marshall and Chase are deployed to help retrieve the bat without waking it, while Skye is deployed later to find the bat's cave in the mountains. When they reach the City Hall, Marshall is about to get the baby bat into the pet carrier, but Chase accidentally wakes the bat up when he uses his megaphone to remind Marshall not to wake it himself. The result: Marshall is trapped in the pet carrier himself, and Chase ends up ensnaring himself and Marshall in his net. Despite the mess-up, Mayor Goodway can now use her bell-ringing app on her cellphone to ring the bell and wake Chickaletta up. Ryder wonders where the bat went now, and gets a call from Katie, revealing the baby bat is now sleeping on the crossbar of the goal at the soccer field. When Ryder, Chase, and Marshall arrive, Alex makes a joke about how bats are for baseball, not soccer, earning a few laughs. Chase secures the area to ensure the bat sleeps this time, but when a seagull perches near the bat, Chase is forced to be lifted up by Ryder and Katie to quietly scare the seagull off. The bat starts to wake up after the seagull made a loud squawk after being startled by Chase, but Chase is able to put him back to sleep, allowing Marshall to come in and carefully get the bat into the pet carrier this time. Meanwhile, Skye finds the cave, and confirms it when she scans it with the thermal vision on her goggles. When Chase and Ryder arrive, they attempt to convince the baby to rejoin its swarm, but the baby bat spots the mother eagle, and flees back into the pet carrier for safety. With the mother eagle's nest preventing the baby bat from entering the cave, the team have to look for another entrance. Skye finds one that the team can enter as well. Once Chase takes a look using the low-beam feature of his light, the baby bat is released, and rejoins its parents. Soon after, Ryder, Chase, and Skye watch as the baby bat and the swarm itself take off for breakfast due to the sun going down and bats being nocturnal, much to the pups amazement. Back at the Lookout, the pups are having some last minute fun before going to bed, but the baby bat shows up to join them. Ryder agrees to have the pups sleep outside with their new bat friend, and despite a pile-up occurring thanks to Marshall, Ryder leaves the pups and the baby bat to get a good night's sleep while he heads back to the Lookout for the night, the episode ending with the camera zooming in on the pups, now fast asleep with their new friend. *Get the baby bat into the pet carrier with his ladder. *Use his net to catch the baby bat if it tries to fly away. *Look for the cave where the bats live so they can return the baby bat to its swarm. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol All Wings on Deck DVD Australia.jpg|link=All Wings on Deck|''All Wings on Deck'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Halloween Heroes DVD.jpg|link=Halloween Heroes|''Halloween Heroes'' PAW Patrol Spooky Adventures DVD Australia.jpg|link=Halloween Heroes|''Spooky Adventures'' Pups and the Ghost Pirate.jpg|link=Pups and the Ghost Pirate (DVD)|''Pups and the Ghost Pirate'' Щенячий патруль Большие гонки DVD.jpg|link=Большие гонки|Большие гонки PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Super pompier DVD.jpg|link=Super pompier (DVD)|''Super pompier'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują superpsa DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują superpsa|''Pieski ratują superpsa'' PAW Patrol Den första skoldagen & andra äventyr DVD.jpg|link=The First Day of School|''Den första skoldagen'' PAW Patrol All Wings on Deck DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=All Wings on Deck|''Alle Flügel an Bord'' (Toggolino) PAW Patrol Halloween Heroes DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Halloween Heroes|''Spukalarm'' Psići u ophodnji Sezona 1 DVD 7 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 7|''Sezona 1 DVD 7'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Bat's Pages Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Marshall is a first responder (S1) Category:Chase is a first responder (S1) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S1) Category:The Bat needs rescuing Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Kim Duran (S1) Category:2014 Episodes